Finding Our Way
by Angeladdict
Summary: Rogue leaves her old life behind and moves in with her cousin, Sookie, hoping for a normal life. But that proves to be pretty difficult. Soon she finds herself swept up into the world of vampires and supernaturals. Will be slanted toward Eric/Rogue
1. Chapter 1

Marie stared at the dog tags, tears glistening in her eyes. She swiped at them, angered at her inability to control her emotions. She was so sick of this. Moping around all of the time because he wasn't here. Her classes were dull, and training held no entertainment without his presence. _You can't base your happiness on a guy. _

He was rarely there anymore. He was always leaving, and she recognized his receding back, more easily now than she did his approaching front. She'd been miserable for too long. Marie had been here two and a half years. She was 19 years old with nothing to show for it. She'd tried out teaching, but it didn't make her happy. Everything in this place reminded her of him. And she couldn't handle it anymore. It was time for a change. She'd given her farewells to everyone at the school, and promised to visit.

She was no longer a mutant. The cure had worked. She could have a normal life, without killing people accidentally. This was the right choice…wasn't it?

Marie stared around the bare room. She had a lot of memories invested in this place. Good and bad. Smiling wistfully, she traced a small hole in the wall where he had accidentally smashed his elbow while they were sparring.

Still clasping the dog tags in her left hand, she picked up the envelope lying on her bed. Her former bed.

The only thing decorating the envelope's front were the slanting letters that spelled out **Logan**

As Marie reached the door, she glanced back at her room, one last time. She wasn't just leaving memories and friends. She was leaving Rogue behind, forever.

Storm hugged her carefully, eyes brimming with tears. Marie gave her a watery smile in return and handed her the simple envelope.

Storm glanced at it, but said nothing.

"For when he comes back. He'd be pissed if I didn't at least say goodbye. " She chuckled softly, unconsciously fingering the dog tags around her neck. Storm nodded solemnly.

Marie squeezed her hands once more, before releasing them and heading to the door. She paused, her hand grasping the knob. "Please…don't tell him where I went. I really need a new start. "

Storm considered this for a moment, looking hesitant. With a little sigh, she nodded.

Marie smiled weakly, and then disappeared around the door, finally prepared to start her new life.

* * *

><p>Sam glanced up from wiping the bar as the door creaked open. His mouth fell open as he surveyed the customer. It was a girl with dark, dark red hair trailing down to her back, dressed in simple jeans and a blue blouse. Her eyes were brown and they shifted around the bar searching for something. None of this was particularly unusual. What made Sam's jaw drop were her facial features. They were a perfect replica of Sookie Stackhouse. But she wasn't Sookie. He could clearly see Sookie in the corner waiting on an older couple. So who was this girl?<p>

She walked forwards, looking around timidly. Sam watched her curiously, the rag in his hand forgotten.

Marie stared around the bar, looking for her cousin. She hadn't seen her in forever, and wasn't even really sure what she looked like. The bartender in front of her was staring at her very obviously. She avoided his gaze, and almost died with embarrassment. Maybe she should have waited outside? But Sookie had said it was fine . . .

She shifted her feet awkwardly, still standing by herself until a redheaded waitress came up to her. "What the fuck?"

Marie's eyes widened, as the woman stared at her expectantly. _Was she talking to her? _Marie cast a hesitant look behind her. No one was there.

"You _know _I'm the only redhead at Merlotte's and I always have been. How could you be so fricking selfish? God! I'm telling Sam." The woman gave her a nasty look and said as a parting shot, "It looks so fake. I liked you better as a blonde."

And with that she strode away, fuming. Marie stared after her, thoroughly confused.

Just then, her exact replica walked up to her. The only difference between them was the hair. The blonde looked dumbfounded when she saw Marie, and then burst into laughter.

"_Oh my gosh_. You must be Marie. This is just freaky. Didn't think cousins were able to look so similar."

Marie laughed uncomfortably, still freaked out. "Me either. You must be Sookie. Thanks for agreeing to everything. I can't thank you enough."

Sookie waved her hands. "Don't be silly. We're family."

Marie smiled back. Sookie was being incredibly gracious, considering Marie's parents had basically cut Sookie and her relations out of their life. They preferred not to associate with "people of their character" as they had put it.

Sookie clapped her hands together. "You must be exhausted. I told Arlene I'd cover for her so I'll be working later than usual, but I want you to get settled in. I'll call Jason, my brother, to come pick you up. You're welcome to everything in the house. Do whatever you need to get comfortable. I finally moved into Gran's room, so there should be more than enough room in mine."

Marie nodded gratefully. Sookie was an angel. She was one of the nicest people Marie had ever met, and the type of person you just gravitated towards. They chatted for a bit, and then Sookie introduced her to her good-looking boss, the one who had been staring at her awkwardly. At least she knew why now.

Sookie had to get back to work, so she left Marie by Sam. They chatted for a while. Sam turned out to be very easy to talk to, and didn't pry. He was rather sweet.

They were discussing accents, when someone tapped her on the shoulder and drawled seductively. "Don't think I've seen you 'round here before. I'm- Aarrrgggg" He gave a yell and stumbled backwards when she turned to face him, questioningly. "Sook, Jesus Christ! What did you do to your hair?"

Marie sighed, "I'm not Sookie. I'm Marie. Her cousin."

He stared at her for a long minute, and then reached out and pinched her shoulder, hard. "OW!" She shrieked, recoiling from him.

His eyes widened incredulously. "You _aren't _Sookie! She woulda hit me!" Still staring, he reached his hand forward and poked her cheek with a finger. "Woah." Marie wasn't sure what to do, so she just sat on her chair, looking uncomfortable.

Sookie walked over to them. "Marie-Jason. Jason-Marie." She smiled reassuringly at Marie, and then grabbed her brother's arm, pulling him to a corner.

Marie took a sip from the coke Sam had given her earlier, and waited silently. After a minute they walked back towards them. Jason clapped his hands together, smiling at Marie. "You ready to go?"

Marie nodded, hopping off of her stool. Sookie gave her one last smile,and Marie returned it before following Jason out of the bar.

It was already around eleven, so it was simply muggy instead of searingly hot outside. Jason walked over to a huge truck and opened the door for her. He'd already put her stuff in the back. She stared up at the ominous vehicle before clambering in. Jason got in on the opposite side, and then fiddled with the radio. He stopped on an upbeat country song and glanced over at her. "It's so freaky. You and Sook could be twins."

Marie nodded, twiddling her thumbs. Jason pulled out of his parking spot, shaking his head. They drove in silence for awhile, until Jason seemed as though he had finally dealt with the look-a-like deal. Then he relaxed and they started a conversation about Bon Temps.

"It's still a little backwards, you know. But once everyone gets used to ya, it's a nice town." They were driving down a pretty deserted road, surrounded by trees.

"I think I'll like it here." Marie offered somewhat truthfully. Jason nodded and they turned onto a a road leading to a relatively large house, that looked old but well looked after.

They both got out when he parked the car, and he grabbed her suitcase out of the back. They walked to the door and he unlocked it for her. She moved to go inside, when he grabbed her shoulder "You want me to stay until Sookie gets home?"

Marie shook her head immediately. "Thanks, but I'm just going to shower and get unpacked. I'll be fine."

Jason nodded and set her stuff in the door. Marie went inside and turned back to face him. He rubbed his neck and said in a friendly tone, "All right. Give me a call if you need anything." He handed her a slip of paper which she accepted, smiling. "Thanks."

He nodded and walked back to his truck. She watched him until he got in, then swung the door closed.

Marie spent a while exploring the house, careful not to displace anything. It was quaint and comfortable, the sort of place you could feel at home in. After putting her stuff in the room she would now be living in, she grabbed a big fluffy, white towel from a cabinet and found the bathroom.

She hadn't showered in two days, and was excited at the prospect. The water was blissfully warm, and she felt the dirt and grime wash away and instead replaced with Sookie's scented shower gel. She had also borrowed Sookie's shampoo and conditioner, vowing to buy her new bottles. When the water started to become cold, Marie sighed, reluctant to leave her wonderful sanctuary.

She slid back the shower curtain, grasping for the fluffy towel. She wrapped it around her and stepped onto the bathmat. Her hair was still dripping so she grabbed a nearby towel and twisted her hair up carefully into it. She felt restored and wonderfully content.

Exiting the bathroom, she made her way to her new room, her bare feet slapping on the floor loudly. She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye, but when she glanced back it was gone. Rolling her eyes she entered her room, and then turned to close the door. As she did, someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back in one swift movement. She shrieked in surprise as her attacker swung her around and pinned her against the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie screeched with anger and fear as his hand slid up her leg. Her head thrashed from side to side and she sucked in air as she prepared to scream. The man on top of her was incredibly strong and his fingers dug into her shoulder, painfully. He leaned forward and her eyes widened as his mouth met hers.

With inhuman speed her attacker flew backwards and glared at her accusingly. Severely confused, Marie sat up clutching her towel more closely around her. Her eyes darted to the door he was blocking, searching for a way to escape.

He watched her for a moment, and then rushed forward again at a ridiculous speed. He was just a blur until he grabbed her by the throat, slamming her head into the wall.

"Why are you here? What kind of trick is this?" He growled in a low, threatening voice. He had a stupid haircut in her opinion, though not quite as bad as Logan's. She didn't find him particularly attractive, his features seemed a little caveman-ish to her.

Marie only managed a strangled cough as answer and he loosened his grip.

Marie tried again. "It's not a trick! I'm Sookie's cousin!"

His eyes narrowed and his gaze felt like it was burning her. Her throat was closing up painfully and she almost wished that the cure hadn't worked so she could protect herself.

"Call her. Ask her if a cousin is staying here with her!" Marie croaked.

He leaned in closer and commanded, "Do not move, or it will be the last thing you ever do."

He blurred again and seconds later was standing by the dresser, phone in hand. Shaking, Marie rubbed her throat, trying to hold back her tears. He glanced back over to her, casually, as he held the phone to his ear.

"Sookie? Are you all right?" He asked.

Marie could just barely hear her cousin's voice chirping out of the phone. The man listened intently and then his eyes widened just slightly.

"Mmmhmm. I look forward to meeting her." He shut the flip phone with a decisive hand and slowly turned to face her. "Sookie is working late. You, her cousin Marie, are staying with her."

If she hadn't been so scared, Marie would have rolled her eyes. Instead she simply nodded.

He looked highly abashed. _Good. The bastard deserves far worse than just feeling bad._

"I apologize profusely miss. I will do everything I can to make up for this breach in etiquette."

Marie was slightly taken aback. _So now it was Miss? Great, my potential rapist has manners. Breach in etiquette? You have got to be kidding me._

"I'd like you to leave." She said shakily.

He nodded his head. "Of course." He turned and left, closing the door behind her. Still rubbing her neck, Marie glanced around the room, trying to collect her thoughts. She just now realized she was freezing, her wet hair dripping down her back.

She changed into a pair of sweats and a batman t-shirt, and started unpacking. She didn't even know the man's name. She assumed that Sookie was more than friends with him, considering how he had treated her when he thought she _was_ Sookie. She wondered if she would ever get that taste out of her mouth. He tasted very slightly like dirt. She imagined that was Logan's residual senses kicking in.

Marie considered what she would tell Sookie. "Hey, everything went great! I got settled in, showered and oh yeah…I met your boyfriend. He's a great kisser!"

She ran a finger through her wet hair, enjoying the silky smooth feel created by Sookie's conditioner. Marie couldn't help but wonder what Logan would have done if he had been here. Sookie's boyfriend would probably be in pieces.

Sighing, Marie pushed thoughts of Logan out of her mind, and got into bed, hoping tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p>Sookie waved goodbye to Sam, and left the bar, keys jangling loudly as she walked. She reached to unlock her door and jumped into the air, gasping for breath. Bill was standing in front of her car, silently. "Gosh darn it, Bill. You can't do that!" She scolded, pressing a hand to her chest. Bill said nothing and walked towards her.<p>

"I think it would be best if we talked." He said expressionlessly

"You attacked my cousin?" Sookie screeched, looking dumbfounded.

Bill sighed as though she was being ridiculous. "Now, Sookie, I didn't say it like that."

Sookie paced back and forth, "Bill! You couldn't tell it wasn't me?"

Bill pinched his nose, looking tired. "I already explained this. She _smelled_ like you. She looks exactly like you. And you didn't tell me you had a cousin coming to visit." He glanced at her disapprovingly.

Sookie whirled around. "I forgot, okay? I was going to tell you the other night, but then you distracted me." She blushed cutely. "So how did you figure out that she wasn't me?"  
>Bill cleared his throat. "That's not important."<p>

Sookie opened her mouth, but Bill plunged forward. "You were supposed to be home at that time. How was I to know you were working an extra shift?"

Sookie sighed. "I suppose it's both of our faults. I should go in and check on Marie." She looked at the house in front of them, and then started to walk to the porch.

Bill nodded and made to follow her.

She turned and said softly "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come in. Maybe tomorrow night." And with that she turned to march up the porch. Bill watched her go, silently.

* * *

><p>Marie woke the next morning to the delicious smell of bacon and pancakes, wafting up the stairs. She grabbed a hair-tie from her nightstand, and looped it around her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail.<p>

She entered the kitchen to see Sookie humming and flipping pancakes. Upon seeing Marie, Sookie swung around, smiling brightly.

"Morning sleepy head. I made breakfast."

Marie nodded, still groggy. "I see that. Looks really great."

Sookie gave a little laugh and waved her spatula at her. "Well come on, sit down. Don't want your food getting' cold."

Marie gave her a half-smile back and sat down at the little table. Sookie set a heaping plate of food down in front of her, and then sat down across from her.

A little self-consciously, Marie took a few hesitant bites of her food. _I really don't want to tell her about last night. But I should._

Before she got a chance to swallow, Sookie spoke up. "Um, Bill mentioned last night to me. He's real sorry and I promise you he didn't mean to. . . He just gets a little carried away and well …you know. And he says-"

Marie almost choked on her pancakes. She swallowed them with a gulp and looked at her cousin. "Let's just forget about it."

Sookie paused for a minute, studying Marie's face and then nodded, looking relieved. "All right." There was a long pause as they both continued eating, and the only sound was their forks hitting the plates.

Sookie finally broke the silence. "Well, last night, Sam and I were talking and he seems to have taken a liking to you. He told me to tell you that if you need a job, you've got one."

Marie looked up, eyes bright and said through a mouthful of bacon, "Really, Sookie? Oh that would be fantastic! When can I start?"

* * *

><p>Dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts, Marie walked into the bar next to Sookie, positively beaming. She had a job and a place to live. This was normal! This was exactly what she wanted! She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Aside from last night, things were about as normal as they could be.<p>

Sam looked up from tending bar and smiled kindly at her. It was busy already, and the only waitress appeared to be the redheaded woman who had yelled at her. She must have been informed about Marie, because she smiled at her this time, as she carried a pitcher of beer over to a table of middle-aged men.

Sookie patted Marie on the shoulder and left her to go tend to one of her tables.

Marie glanced around and walked over to Sam. "So am I waitressing?"

Sam looked at her and nodded. "Yeup. We've been a little short on those recently. Okay let me see. Arlene is the redheaded one and Lafayette is…well Lafayette. He's the cook in back. Terry's not here right now, but he's real nice. Just try not to make loud noises round him and you'll be fine. Tara is Sookie's best friend; she'll probably be here tonight. She usually tends bar. Umm, alcoholic drinks are here, pop is over there, and give your orders to Lafayette. You need anything, ask me or Sook."

Marie nodded, trying to remember everything.

"All right, those tables-" he pointed at an area to their right. "-are all yours."

Marie smiled at him, took a deep breath and walked over to one of her filled tables.

"I'm Marie, and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you started with some drinks?"

At first, Lafayette scared Marie, but very quickly she found herself relaxing around him. He was a huge personality, but was extremely friendly and seemed to get along really well with Sookie.

Things had been a little shaky at first, but Marie had soon settled into the routine. She became less tense around the customers and Sam gave her thumbs up about two hours in, so she assumed she wasn't failing miserably.

She didn't have the cheerful persona of the other waitresses, and decided that was something she would have to work on. She just wasn't used to interacting with people much.

She took a break when Arlene took hers and they all ended up by the cooks, chatting quietly.

Marie hadn't really been paying much attention, instead focusing on eating the massive burger that Lafayette had made for her. Besides the conversation really didn't interest her. Arlene had been going on and on about her children the entire time, which was fine but not exactly thrilling.

However, Marie looked up when she heard the word vampire. "What about vampires?" She asked curiously.

Lafayette clapped his hands together. "Oh, look you can speak!"

Marie rolled her eyes and looked at Arlene expectantly. Arlene looked surprised. "Oh sweetheart, didn't you know? Sookie is dating one. Bill something."

Marie raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Arlene nodded and continued knowledgably. "Mmmhmm. And she lets him _bite _her! We saw the marks today." She gave a delicate shudder. "I would never let a vampire bite me."

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Ain't no vampire in the world who would bite you, you nasty ho."

Arlene made a pouty face and the two started bickering.

Marie tuned them out, thinking hard. She'd never met a vampire before. She'd seen them on TV; they'd just joined the mutants in the fight for equal rights. The similarities were large between mutants and vampires, if it was true what they said about the virus.

She'd never really thought about them much. She supposed she was for vampire rights, as it was basically the same principle as mutant rights.

_That explained why Bill was so strong. He'd been rather pale too_.

She took another bite of her burger, thoughtfully. She didn't really have a problem with Sookie dating a vampire. However getting involved with vampires wasn't exactly the right step to having a normal life.


	3. Chapter 3

After her break was over, Marie waited table after table, eventually losing track. Finally Sookie walked over to her, gently tapping her shoulder. "It's five, sweetie, your shift is over."

Marie smiled at her, looking tired. "Alright." She was about to leave when she stopped. "How should I get home?"

Sookie brushed a lock of hair out of her face, "Arlene said she'd give you a ride after work. Until we can figure out a different way."

Marie nodded in agreement. "I'll see you later tonight then?"

"Oh, actually I might stay over at Bill's." She glanced up at Marie's face to measure her reaction.

Marie was studying Sam, absently. Sookie cleared her throat and Marie looked at her. "Huh? Oh yeah, that's fine."

Arlene walked over to the pair, hand rummaging around in her purse. She and Sookie seemed somewhat at odds. The redhead gave Marie a reassuring smile and asked briskly, "You ready to go?"

Marie nodded silently. They headed out the door, Arlene finally managing to get her keys out of her enormous purse.

The ride back was silent, the awkward kind, not like the comfortable ones with Logan. Marie stared out the window, rubbing her sore ankle. She had slipped earlier that day and twisted it uncomfortably. Arlene kept tapping her long fingernails onto the steering wheel, making an irritating, repetitive sound. When they finally reached the road to Sookie's house, Marie held back a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the ride, Arlene. Have a great night." Marie said, as she got out.

Arlene nodded her acknowledgment.

She immediately pulled her hair out of her tight ponytail as soon as she entered the house. She shut the door behind her, and walked into the living room. After collapsing onto the couch, Marie lay there for a long moment, enjoying the silence. She finally had time to collect her thoughts. She'd gotten through her first day of work. Was this what she wanted? Almost her entire being screamed yes, but a tiny part of her said something was missing.

After changing into comfortable shorts and a red tank top, and heating up a frozen burrito, Marie ended up back on the couch, reading one of Sookie's romance novels. Once it hit eleven, Marie assumed that Sookie had decided to stay over at Bill's. She was excited because they both had tomorrow off, and had talked about possibly going shopping. She hadn't really gotten to know her cousin and was excited at the opportunity. Plus...clothes!

Once midnight hit, yawning fiercely, Marie called it a night and clambered into bed.

She woke up with the sun streaming into her open window. It had been a warm summer night and she enjoyed having the soft breeze drift in. She glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand and rubbed her eyes upon seeing it. It was already eleven. Groaning, Marie sat up, smoothing down her messy hair.

After eating breakfast, Marie decided to take a quick shower because Sookie wasn't back yet. She took a twenty minute shower, and was fixing some spaghetti for later that night when Sookie walked in.

She looked drained, and immediately Marie sensed something was wrong.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Marie asked, glancing up from the stove.

Sookie stared blankly at her for a long time and then said, "Bill's...he-"

She broke down and Marie rushed over to help her to the sit down.

Sniffling and wiping tears, Sookie explained everything to her. Apparently vampires had shown up at the bar and Bill had gone with them. It was difficult to make everything out, because Sookie was trying not to cry the entire time. But then a bunch of guys had gone and set fire to the house Bill had been in, and they found four dead bodies inside coffins when they got to the crime scene. Well they weren't exactly bodies.

Marie did her best to comfort Sookie, and let her cry. After she'd exhausted all of her tears, she blew her nose and said shakily, "I'm not going to sit here crying all day. There's no use in it. We don't even know for sure if it was him."

Marie nodded encouragingly, but found it very doubtful that it was just a coincidence. She and Sookie both changed into comfortable clothing and viciously started cleaning the house.

It distracted Sookie to an extent and Marie felt somewhat relieved. She found that cleaning the house was actually a really good remedy to the upset. After they'd scrubbed every inch of the floor, Sookie sat up brushing her hair out of her face. "I think I'll go take a shower."

Marie nodded, studying her face. "Okay." Her brow furrowed. "Just...lemme know if you need anything, kay?"

Sookie smiled weakly, and stood up, dusting herself off.

Marie spent the entire time worrying about Sookie. Her bottom lip was ragged by the time Sookie finally reentered. Her hair was still slightly wet, but she was dressed nicely. She glanced at Marie and said quietly, "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon."

"Ummm, okay. Just promise me you're not going to do anything stupid."

After Sookie had reassured Marie, she left, carrying flowers. Marie watched TV, and then finished the spaghetti, glad to have something to offer Sookie when she got home. One thing Marie was proud of, were her cooking skills. Mostly she'd gotten her praise from Logan, which wasn't saying much because that guy ate everything. He was always hungry. She smiled, tenderly touching the dog tags around her neck. She missed Logan more than she cared to admit to herself.

She was folding laundry in the living room when the door started to open. She glanced over at it and said, "Hey. I have some spaghetti ready if you're hungry. You haven't eaten anything all day-"

The shirt she was folding flew into the air when Bill walked through the door. Sookie walked in behind her, looking drained, but overjoyed.

Pressing a hand to her mouth, Marie raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"He got my voice mails!" Sookie said beaming.

Sookie explained everything, clutching Bill's hand and occasionally glancing up at him with lovesick eyes. He'd gotten her messages that men were coming to burn down the house and had left. He'd slept in the ground and when Sookie went to the graveyard he'd found her. Marie was happy for her cousin, but wasn't sure she was particularly fond of Bill. She found him boring, but maybe Sookie saw another side of him.

Marie smiled at her cousin and said, "So... spaghetti?"

* * *

><p>Sam wandered over to Marie when she entered the bar.<p>

"Sorry I'm a little late." She said, assuming that was what he was going to talk to her about.

He waved a hand. "No, don't be." He glanced sideways at Sookie who was putting her hair up across the room. "How's she holding up?"

Marie bit her lip. "Why don't you ask her?"

He nodded solemnly and patted Marie in a friendly way. Then he made his way over to Sookie.

Marie hid a smile and went to grab her apron. From what she heard, Sam wasn't too fond of Bill either. That was mostly because he liked Sookie, though.

Marie glanced around the room and went to wait her first table of the day. It was a pair of guys, a couple years older than her. They ordered a pitcher of beer and a chicken basket. With a polite smile, Marie went to fetch it.

Sam was in an increasingly bad mood, and she assumed it was because he had learned Bill was still not dead. Well...dead dead.

About an hour later, her cousin Jason walked in. He was with a pretty girl, who seemed fascinated by the bar. He waved at Marie, and the couple walked over to her.

"This here's my little cousin, Marie. She just moved here. She's living with Sookie." He explained.

Marie smiled at the girl who he introduced as Amy. He seemed be really into her. Amy made polite conversation for a while, until Jason nudged her and said they should go say hi to Sookie.

After clearing off one of her table's Marie walked over to the bar to get a couple beers. A woman Marie didn't recognize was standing there, but Marie was able to guess who she was.

Smiling widely Marie said, "Hey! You must be Tara. I'm Marie, Sookie's cousin? She talks about you an awful lot-"

Tara gave her a sharp glare and said, "That's nice. You need something or you just come over here to talk my ear off?"  
>Taken aback, Marie smiled hesitantly and said "Um, I need two beers.."<br>Tara shoved them at her and then turned away briskly. Sighing, Marie went to go deliver them. That was a great way to start off with Sookie's best friend.

Soon they were swamped and Marie didn't have time to think any more.

She was tired by the end of her shift and Sookie seemed like she had lost some of her energy. They made small talk on the way home and Sookie casually mentioned that she had agreed to babysit for Arlene that night.

When they got home they watched reality TV together until Bill strolled in. Apparently knocking wasn't one of his favorite things. Marie found it annoying. The pair ended up wandering upstairs together and Marie was left alone in the living room. It was a little weird not being surrounded by people. She was used to the kids at the school always chattering and making noise.

The doorbell rang about two hours later, and Marie got up to answer the door. It was Arlene and Renee with two little kids. As she was greeting them, Sookie and Bill walked over to them. Arlene hesitantly let her kids stay after realizing that Bill was going to be there.

The kids were adorable and they ended up making sundaes in the dining room. Bill was surprisingly good with kids. After they ate, Marie took them into the living room and they started watching a movie.

They'd only gotten through the beginning of it when Arlene burst through the door squealing and showcasing her new ring. Everyone started to do their happy dances. Arlene was engaged!

* * *

><p>The next couple of days went by quietly. Arlene was brimming with joy over her engagement and that was all she talked about at work. Sam was extremely grumpy so Marie just avoided him. She knew that he was upset about Sookie and she heard rumors about Tara. Marie felt bad for her good-looking boss. If she was Sookie she wouldn't hesitate to go for Sam. But he didn't even glance at Marie.<p>

Marie settled into the routine of things and was starting to feel more comfortable with her new life.

She and Sookie were playing a game at home when Bill barged in, looking tense. "Eric requests your presence."

Marie cocked an eyebrow, extremely confused. Sookie looked confused too. "What? The big blond vampire? Right now?"

Bill sighed and said, "He wants you to come to Fantasia tonight. He told me yesterday. He needs help..." He glanced at Marie, looking cautious  
>Marie glanced back and forth at the two. Sookie made a face. "He can't just command me to come. He's not the boss of me. Can't I just tell him no?"<p>

Bill shook his head slowly. Sookie sighed.

Rubbing her temples, Marie finally spoke up. "What are you guys talking about? Who is Eric? Why does he need Sookie?"

Bill glanced at Sookie and Sookie looked at Marie.

"I have to tell you something."

Marie furrowed her brow. "Okay..."

"I can read minds."

Marie's jaw dropped. Sookie was a mutant, just like her! Debating whether or not to reveal her own secret, Marie said simply. "Oh. Okay."

Sookie narrowed her eyes. "That's it?"  
>Marie shrugged. "I've been around a lot of mutants. I ...am a mutant."<p>

Bill's eyes shot to her. It was Sookie's turn to looked shocked.

Marie continued. "Is Jason a mutant?"  
>Sookie shook her head. "I don't think so. You know, I've never really thought of myself as a mutant. But I guess I am." She studied Marie and then said, hesitantly, "Can I ask...what..."<br>Marie smiled, understanding. "Whenever I touched someone, it sucked the life out of them."

Sookie gave a little gasp, and covered her mouth. "Oh my god. How did you-"

"I got the cure. It worked."

Sookie nodded slowly. Bill interrupted. "This has been very enlightening, but you really need to get ready."

Sookie glanced up at him and stood, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "We can talk more when I get home, Marie."

Marie stood too. "I'm going."  
>Sookie shook her head. "Hell no. There's no way."<p>

"I agree with Sookie. Eric is extremely dangerous and it would be better if he didn't even know you existed."  
>Marie stared them down. "I said I'm going."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _I would just like to remind everyone, that if you have a story on story alert, it is generally polite to leave some sort of feedback. It doesn't have to be long and mushy, just a quick note letting the author know you're enjoying their story and to please continue. It's encouraging to the author and a nice thing to do. Just a reminder. Also I'm not going to spend the time researching entire conversations from episodes, so don't freak out on me if they don't match word for word. Thanks, hope you're enjoying._

* * *

><p>Marie copied her cousin's deft movement as she applied her lip-gloss. She'd picked a pair of shorts and a black one-shoulder halter-top. Sookie had frowned at what Marie had decided on, but Marie was determined so she relented.<p>

They were going to a vampire club after all. Sookie's outfit was the ridiculous one. She had chosen a white sundress and pearl earrings. Marie at least was dressing the part.

Also she'd never really been able to wear what she wanted at the school, so it was nice to have the freedom. She also decided to leave her hair down, as she always had it up at Merlotte's. The only other thing she was wearing were the dog tags around her neck, which she never took off, no matter how much they clashed. She couldn't stand it.

Sookie had helped her with her makeup, which she'd never really mastered. Marie took a deep breath as she surveyed herself in the mirror. She'd really grown a lot since she had met the 'x-men'. Part of her wondered if even Logan would recognize her if they ever met.

"All right. You ready?" Sookie asked, casting a quick look in her direction as she zipped her little purse. Marie simply nodded.

They took Bill's car, and naturally Marie was forced to sit in the back. But even that indignity couldn't dampen her spirits. Although she told herself she was only going to watch Sookie, a part of her was yearning for some action.

The club was ten times lamer than she'd imagined and she wondered why she'd dressed up for this. The name was tacky enough but the neon sign and entrance brought it to a whole new level. She was dreading seeing the inside.

Bill opened Sookie's car, causing the blond to melt at his chivalry.

Marie found herself unimpressed at the vampire's ability to open a door and got out, with no chivalrous acts from Bill. Apparently that was reserved for Sookie, only.

They walked towards the entrance and Bill rapped smartly on the door. They waited several seconds until a blonde, tall woman answered the door. She had a little too much makeup for Marie, but was pretty despite the excess. She was wearing a sarcastic smile and a tight blouse with a short skirt. Marie found herself admiring her ability to balance in those ridiculously high heels. The thing that stood out most about the lady was her pale skin and cruel eyes. Marie found herself shrinking as she surveyed the obvious vampire. She did not seem like someone you would want to piss off.

The woman surveyed them with a swift glance and then moved from blocking the door. They followed Bill inside and the woman turned to look at them.

"Why, Sookie. Don't you just look…" She didn't finish her sentence, instead her gaze sweeping over to Marie. Her eyes widened very slightly.

"I don't recall Eric saying to bring a friend. But isn't this intriguing. A mini-Sookie. Eric will be…interested."

Marie tried not to gulp as the vampire's gaze bored into her. She wore an expression of half boredom and amusement. "I didn't realize you had a twin."

Sookie stepped closer to Marie. "She's my cousin. And if Eric touches her, Pam, I swear I'll-"

Pam's smile widened and Bill's hand clenched very slightly. Marie could tell he was barely restraining himself from clapping a hand over her mouth.

Pam finally looked away from Marie and said to Sookie, "I'm sure Eric will consider that."  
>Sookie opened her mouth to respond but closed it when a tall, muscular man with long blond hair slowly entered the room.<p>

His face was unreadable as he slowly sauntered over to Sookie. Marie grabbed the dog tags around her neck as she watched the man. He radiated power and confidence, and his icy blue were cold and calculating.

When he was standing directly in front of Sookie, he turned his head to look at Pam. "Consider what?" He had a deep voice, with no discernable accent, a voice that sent a little shiver up Marie's spine.

Pam didn't bother to answer, as Eric's eye had settled upon Marie. "Well, I must admit this is…surprising." He stalked towards her, making eye contact. As much as she yearned to, she couldn't lower her gaze.

He towered over her. He must have been over 6'7'' and she was barely 5'1'', several inches shorter than Sookie.

"Who are you, little human?" he crooned, the corner of his mouth turning up as he stared down at her.

Marie licked her lips, her mouth suddenly very dry and barely managed to croak, "I'm Marie, Sookie's cousin."

Eric's eyes slid back to Sookie. "Fascinating." Sookie simply glared at him, eyes blazing.

Marie was standing perfectly still, finding it difficult to breathe as he looked back down at her, leaning down to be closer to her height. "Well little Marie, I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance." He straightened gracefully. "Though I might inquire as to why you're here."  
>Marie glanced at Sookie and Bill spoke up. "She insisted on coming. She wanted to make sure no harm would come to Sookie."<p>

Eric looked at Bill, a very faint smile on his lips. "Quaint." Pam gave a little chuckle and he continued, "Well I'm delighted Miss Stackhouse agreed to help us out."

Sookie crossed her arms, scowling. "As if I had a choice."

Eric smiled at Sookie, though it didn't reach his eyes and said evenly, "Bill, I would suggest you keep your human under control. I imagine eventually, I will tire of her…_amusing little sayings."_

Sookie looked annoyed, but a warning look from Bill caused her to keep her mouth closed.

Eric waited and then nodded very slightly. "Very well." He turned and walked into the middle of the club, near the bar, where a chair had been placed "It appears that someone had been stealing from us, and we need Miss Stackhouse to help us discover who. It's a significant amount of money. Simple enough, hmm?"

Sookie's brow furrowed. "How am I supposed to help?"

"You will use your _ability_ to listen in on our employees thoughts."  
>Sookie bit a lip. "And if I do…what's going to happen to the person taking money from you?"<p>

Eric's smile widened. "_When_ you do, the culprit will be turned over to the authorities, of course."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sure. I promise to help you out, whenever you ask, if, and only if, you promise me to deal with your criminals legally."

He surveyed the short blond, with a raised eyebrow. "You are aware I can simply force you to do whatever I please."  
>"Yes, but you want to keep things as legal as possible. You really don't want any extra attention from the police." She countered.<p>

Eric considered this for a moment. "That seems reasonable. All right, you have an agreement." He turned to Pam. "Bring him out."

Pam sighed and disappeared. She came back seconds later, a nervous, little man behind her. He was sweating profusely and Marie felt sorry for him.

Pam gave him a shove and he sat down in the chair, shaking and looking up at them, terrified.

Sookie sat across from him and took his hands. He gave her a confused expression, but didn't protest.

They watched silently as Sookie's brow furrowed in concentration. Marie noticed out of the corner of her eye, a vampire behind the bar, watching the scene silently. He scared her almost as much as Pam. Not even close to Eric though.

After a while, Sookie let go of the man's hands, shaking her head. "He didn't do it."

Eric's eyes flickered briefly to the accountant and then he waved his hand. "Go get Ginger. He may leave."

Pam ushered him out and returned with a blond woman wearing practically a child's sized t-shirt and shorts. As she passed Marie, she could smell the alcohol coming off of her in waves.

She smiled widely at Eric, brushing down part of her hair as she passed him, and then sat down. She glanced at Sookie, with a tired expression and allowed her to touch her.

Sookie asked her a few questions, staring intently at her. Then she turned to look at Bill and Eric. "She didn't do it. But she knows who did. However, she doesn't remember the name. It's like the name has been erased from her mind. Like she's been glamoured by a vam-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the vampire behind the bar leapt forward and knocked into Sookie, grabbing her by the throat.

Marie screamed and jumped back. The vampire had her pinned against the table, slowly choking her. Marie watched in horror and then screeched in the general direction of the supposedly non-evil vampires "DO SOMETHING!"  
>She ran forwards, trying to pull the vampire off of her cousin. With one arm, he batted her backwards, sending her flying into the mirror behind the bar. She crumpled in pain, shards of glass exploding all over her, several burying into her. Dazed, Marie crawled out from behind the bar to help, but swift as lightning Bill picked up some wood and buried it into the vampire's back. He exploded in a shower of red and Sookie lay against the table, breathing hard and covered in vampire blood.<p>

Marie sat up slowly, her head aching and covered in small cuts. There was a long silence until the Ginger girl started screaming, frantically trying to scoop up the vampire remains. Marie watched for a minute, repressing the urge to gag. Bill helped Sookie up, who was spitting out red and shaking.

Eric and Pam had watched this silently, and Marie found herself hating the vampires. Eric surveyed the screeching Ginger and then said calmly to Pam, "Have her finish and then glamour her."

Pam raised a perfect eyebrow and said in a bored voice. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't know if she can take anymore-"

He interrupted her swiftly. "Our other option is to turn her."

Pam smiled quickly. "Glamouring it is." Eric nodded in satisfaction and then turned to Sookie. "You're welcome to use the restrooms to get cleaned up. Bill and I need to talk."

Sookie nodded slowly, and Marie wasn't sure if she really comprehended anything. Being exploded upon by a vampire could probably make it hard to think.

Marie stood trying on shaky legs and walked over to Sookie. She took her cousin's arm, and they walked to the bathrooms together.

They both wiped at the blood on them in silence. Marie only had a few cuts to tend to, but Sookie looked like she had taken a bath in blood.

When Marie had gotten most of the spots, she turned to help Sookie, who was trying to drain the blood from her hair.

Together they got most of it out, but Sookie looked close to tears. "I never should have taken you with me."  
>Marie shook her head. "I've been through much worse. Don't worry about me. And I'm glad I came."<br>Sookie glanced at her, wringing out her hair. "I'm so happy you're okay."

She smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. And it's nice to know you have friends that are just as weird as mine."  
>Sookie frowned. "They are not my friends."<p>

Marie nodded, fixing her shirt. Pam walked into the bathroom carrying clothing.

She reached to hand it to Sookie, saying, "I thought you might want to change."  
>Sookie shook her head and said politely, "No thanks. I think I just wanna go home and shower. Bill and I should get going."<p>

Pam handed them to her anyways. "Change. You're not going anywhere until Eric finishes talking to Bill."

Sookie sighed and took them.


	5. Chapter 5

Marie scrubbed the dried blood from her fingernails and glanced at Sookie. She was wearing a dark leather dress and Marie let out a bark of laughter. Sookie glowered at her and walked towards her, squeaking loudly.

"Very nice, you-" Marie began but Sookie smacked her lightly and Marie didn't finish.

Pam came in a few seconds later and surveyed them. "Eric is finished with your boyfriend."

Sookie nodded quickly and followed the vampire out. Marie glanced into the mirror quickly and then hurried after them. As they exited Ginger walked up to them, smiling. "Hey ya'll! I'm Ginger it's real nice to meet you."

Marie exchanged a look with Sookie and they both nodded at the woman uncomfortably. Marie was starting to get a better picture of what glamouring was. After they shook hands, Sookie beamed, spotting Bill exiting from some sort of office. Behind him was the tall vampire, Eric, who towered over the lesser vampire.

His eyes swept over Marie briefly and a little shiver passed through her.

"Can we go now?" Sookie asked, linking her hand in Bill's. Bill nodded and they turned to leave.

Eric's deep voice stopped them. "Don't forget what we talked about Bill." He strode closer to them and stopped directly in front of Marie. "It was wonderful to see you Sookie." Sookie only glared at him in return.

His blue eyes slid to catch Marie's. "And you're welcome any time, little Marie. I deeply hope I'll see you again soon."

Marie nodded shakily and followed Sookie and Bill out, Eric's deep crooning voice echoing in her ears.

They exited the car and Marie led the way inside the house. Sookie and Bill were chatting quietly behind her. She opened the door, and turned the light on, starting to shrug out of her jacket. She blinked adjusting to the light and saw Bill stiffen out of the corner of her eye. "Don't look u-" He began, causing both girls to look up at the fan.

Swinging around, hanging from the fan was Tina, Sookie's cat. Marie's hand went to her mouth and Sookie opened her mouth to scream just as blood splattered her. Sookie stood shocked for several seconds, and Marie took several steadying breaths. "Bill will you take Sookie upstairs? I'll clean this up."

Bill caught her eyes and then took Sookie's arm. She leaned into him, looking numb and allowed him to guide her upstairs. Marie stared down at the floor, her eyes focusing on a spot where three little drops of blood were grouped. She didn't know how long she stared at those spots, until she finally blinked and set to the task of cleaning up.

Marie looked up from her ferocious scrubbing and surveyed Bill. He looked at her wordlessly and then picked up the garbage bag that contained the dead cat. She hadn't been able to make herself move it past that. She forced herself to speak.

"Will you bury her near that one tree? The one with the unusual leaves?"

Bill nodded stonily and whisked away, causing her to feel slightly dizzy. She reached up and wiped her sweating brow, surprisingly calm.

She dumped her rag into the bucket and surveyed the surrounding area. It was spotless, and Marie wondered what other incidents in this house had been hidden by a rag and cleaning solution.

Her knees were rather sore, and as she got up they ached in protest. Marie grabbed her little bucket and slowly went into the kitchen, definitely ready to sleep.

She showered before collapsing into her bed, deciding not to check in on Sookie. She could hear quiet whispering from her bedroom, and she decided to give the couple their alone time.

Marie woke up the next morning, for the first time not wanting to go to work. She could hear Sookie in the bathroom nearby, getting ready.

Mumbling incoherently, Marie rolled out of bed, exhausted. She put her hair in a simple ponytail and didn't bother to put makeup on. She didn't really need it anyways.

When they arrived at work, Marie had learned it was probably a bad idea to talk to Sookie. It was the first time Marie had really seen her cousin in a bad mood. She was snappy and irritable and Marie was glad to get out of the car and away from her.

Sam gave them a cheerful hello, which Sookie ignored and walked away from. Sam shot Marie a questioning look and Marie shook her head warning him it was better not to ask.

The rest of the staff also learned to avoid Sookie and the rest of the morning passed peacefully, if tensely. Amy, Jason's girlfriend, was working that morning, and Marie found herself increasingly liking her. They spent their spare time chatting about traveling, and Marie discovered Amy was a very intellectual individual.

Arlene was still giddy about her engagement and Marie avoided her too. She'd heard enough about what kind of flowers she was going to have at the wedding.

Tara seemed just as grouchy as before and Marie wondered if she would ever say anything polite to her.

Anytime she went over to get a drink she needed, smiling a huge smile, Tara would only grunt and hand them to her, seemingly oblivious to her show of friendliness.

The one person Marie genuinely enjoyed being around was in his office, looking over finances or something, so Marie's mood increasingly worsened.

She took a break around 3, to eat and she spent the time talking to Amy, in between bites of her hamburger. Amy mentioned Sookie and Andy having a bit of a spat, and Marie listened interestedly.

Sookie seemed to have calmed down a little, and was currently taking orders from a middle-aged couple, beaming.

"So how are you and Jason?" Marie asked.

Amy looked up under her eyelashes. "We're good. I really care about him. He has such an aura. I really think we have a connection."

Marie smiled. "I don't really know Jason that well, but you seem like you could be really good for him. And everyone I've talked to thinks you're the best girl Jason's ever been with."

"Ah, yes. The infamous others." Amy said.

Marie blushed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that-"

Amy grinned. "I know. Thanks. I really hope that Jason and I mix well together."

They changed the subject to an event on the news and spent the rest of the time on meaningless topics. But after their break was up, Marie found herself thinking that she'd made a new friend.

"Mmmhmm. And do you want that with fries or a baked….potato?" Marie trailed off, staring at the door to Merlotte's. Four vampires had just entered, each looking familiar and intimidating. Except for one.

The entire bar went silent, staring at the encroaching unwanted individuals. Marie set down her order pad, smiling briefly at the people she was waiting on.

She saw Sookie approach the group, and Marie looked them over carefully.

Bill was standing near the doors with Eric, Pam, and another vampire Marie wasn't familiar with.

Eric and Pam were both looking around the bar with distasteful expressions on their beautiful faces. Bill grasped Sookie's shoulders. "I need to speak to Sam."

Sookie's brow furrowed in confusion and hurt but let Sam approach them. "Your office?" Bill inquired, and Sam nodded.

Marie watched them leave, and then glanced back at Sookie. The vampire Marie didn't know followed Sam and Bill into Sam's office; however, Eric and Pam had remained behind.

The bar was still completely silent, and Eric stepped forward purposefully. He began to speak loudly, and after a few sentences, Marie realized he was promoting Fangtasia, the bar he owned.

Her attention started to drift after that, and she instead studied her cousin. She seemed very confused and upset. Marie's attention snapped back to Eric when she heard him mention "wronging our kind." He seemed to be warning the patrons of Merlotte's of the omnipotence of vampires.

Pam began to hand out flyers, and Marie barely refrained from rolling her eyes at their unbelievable corporate-ness.

Eric's eyes caught hers and he strode over, his long strides silent and graceful.

His eyes held hers, unblinking and captivating. She couldn't have looked away if her life depended on it.  
>He stopped inches away from her, towering over her. She could smell him, he was that close, and her heart began to beat erratically. He reached out a hand, a small smirk on his perfect face. She tried to take slow normal breaths, but they came out heaving loud shudders, as she sucked in much needed air.<p>

She jumped into the air when his hand brushed hers and she looked down to see he was handing her a flyer.

"You should come to Fangtasia. It would please me to see you there." He took his time with his words, they rolled off of his tongue and his throat vibrated with every syllable.

He was staring at her expectantly and she realized she had to reply. Her brain was fuzzy and warm and she couldn't feel her legs.

"I will." She said. Why had she said that? Her brain wasn't working properly, she couldn't breathe.

His mouth tilted up slightly. Was he amused? He had a perfect mouth. "When?"

Marie sucked in another breath. Shit. "I'm not sure."

His eyes were sparkling. "Soon?"

She nodded wordlessly wishing it wasn't so warm in the bar. His eyes flickered to her left and a wave of relief rushed through her.

Bill and Sam had returned from his office, followed by the mysterious vampire. Sookie practically ran over to Bill and Eric's gaze briefly returned to Marie. "It will have to wait until I get back."

He turned and followed Bill out of the bar, leaving a dizzy Marie behind.

Marie brushed back a stray hair and followed her cousin outside, severely confused.

Bill and Sookie were in the parking lot, talking in intense voices. Sookie's eyes were sparkling with tears, and Marie walked closer to try to hear what was being said. She only caught bits and pieces, but apparently Bill had to leave because he'd killed that vampire.

They embraced passionately, and Marie felt her heart soften towards Bill. He really did love Sookie, even if he was a boring traditional vampire.

"We have to go Bill." Eric said impatiently. Bill untangled himself from Sookie, and all four vampires disappeared at inhuman speed. Sookie let all of her tears go, and Marie went to comfort her. Surprisingly someone else got there first. Tara had her arms around Sookie, apologizing for some fight they'd had.

Marie let them talk for a minute before going to help, trying to reassure her cousin. Bon Temps was definitely more drama than Marie had thought it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I had a really difficult time writing this chapter, but I'm glad I finished. This chapter wraps up season one and the next one will branch into season 2. I know not a lot has happened because I didn't want Marie to get her powers back right away. but she does get them back. So far I've mostly been following season one's plot and not much else; however, when Marie gets her powers back, things will change. After this i'll be changing season 2 possibly a lot, and going more into the x-men world. I've never read the comics this is based** completely** on the movie. Marie's powers will change the way that I think they could. If you don't like that then don't read. Reviews are always appreciated as are critiques. **

Marie drained her glass staring around the room glumly. Partners whirled around the dance floor, looking blissful if not necessarily coordinated. What's the point of being able to touch people without killing them if you don't get touched regardless? She's not a great dancer but she's not that awful.

Sookie had more offers to dance and she's in a foul mood. After Bill left she'd dragged Marie to Bill's with her. Marie had no interest in sleeping in the bed where Sookie and Bill fucked incessantly, so she slept on a comfortable couch downstairs.

Sookie had found a cute collie on the way there, and she slept with him upstairs.

When she woke up rather late, Sookie was in an awful mood and Marie had stayed out of her way. Neither really had the urge to attend Arlene's engagement party, but they really couldn't get out of it.

So they had both dolled up and put on a smile and headed to Merlotte's. And now Marie was sitting here by a grouchy Sookie jealously watching other people dance.

Sam had tried to talk to Sookie several times but she seemed especially pissed at him. Marie beamed when he extended a hand to her. "Care to dance?"

Marie nodded and slipped her hand into his, and was swept away to dance. Sam was a surprisingly good dancer, gliding effortlessly and leading her with ease. They didn't talk and Marie started to forget all of the drama of the past few days.

He was also quite warm, which wasn't unpleasant. When the dance ended, he led her back to her table and smiled charmingly.

After that Hoyt asked her to dance and then Renee. Sookie disappeared to the bar to go get something just as Rene deposited Marie back to her seat.

Marie sipped her drink for the remainder of time, and her brow furrowed when Sookie and Sam came back, looking shaken. Sookie only shook her head when Marie raised an eyebrow curiously.

They left early and Sam accompanied them back to their house. Once in the car Sookie explained that the mysterious killer had been in the bar hunting her.

Sam talked Sookie into staying with them and Marie had no problem with the good -looking man sleeping over.

Marie wiped her makeup off wearily and collapsed into bed, not bothering to listen to what Sookie and Sam were discussing.

Marie woke to the enticing smell of sausage and eggs and stumbled out of bed, not bothering to pull on her robe.

Sam was in the kitchen bare-chested, hair tousled in a very handsome way. He was chowing down on the food Sookie had made.

Sookie smiled at her and said cheerily, "Morning sleepyhead. Sam and I are planning on driving down to go check out a lead."

Marie rubbed her eyes blearily and sat down. "Okay. Do you want me to come with?"  
>Sam shook his head and said through a mouthful of eggs, "No. I actually need you to cover for us at the bar. If that's all right? I'll pay you double."<p>

Marie blinked and nodded. "Yeah sure. Whatever I can do to help."

Sam smiled "Great. I know you'll do a great job."

Marie bathed in his smile until he turned his gaze to Sookie. "I'm just going to make a quick phone call and then we can get going?"

Sookie nodded, handing Marie a fresh plate.

After she finished eating, Marie got dressed hurriedly and Sam and Sookie dropped her off at the bar.

The bar is extremely busy and Marie does more work than she's ever had to. Amy, looking equally tired, works just as hard and they say very few words to each other. Tara's not there so the waitresses have to make their own drinks and Marie gets felt up twice. Without Sam there the people at the bar become more rowdy and courageous.

At around 1, they ushered the last of the customers out and collapsed at a table. Lafayette had left early and Terry was the only one at the bar with them. Amy and Marie talked while cleaning the tables, both dripping with exhaustion. Terry cleaned the fryers in the back, content to be silent.

At first the girls talk about silly things, but when Marie asks how she and Jason are doing, Amy breaks down.

"We're not doing great." Amy said, eyes sparkling with tears. Marie grabbed Amy and pulled her over to sit down, handing her a tissue.

Marie nodded and prodded her further, "Why not?"

Amy sniffled gently. "I did some things that he didn't approve of and things got out of control. I just, I really love Jason. I don't think I can-" Amy broke off and swiped at the tears in her eyes.

"Have you guys talked about this?" Marie inquired.

Amy looked up at her. "I tried to, but he didn't want to."

Marie stared at the table thoughtfully. "Maybe he just needed time to cool off. You should go home and talk to him, hon. If anyone can work through it you guys can. You're good for Jason."

Amy smiled tearfully and then sniffed. "You're right." She stood brushing stray hair off of her shirt. "Do you want a ride?"

Marie beamed. "I would love one."

On the way back, the two girls talked more about Jason. Amy sounded like she really cared about him. When they finally reached Sookie's house, Marie and Amy made plans to go do something outside of Merlotte's.

Marie entered the house to see furniture knocked everywhere, and Sookie and Sam cleaning up.

Sookie looked up at her and Marie opened her mouth. "Uh. What? Actually I really don't want to know."

Sookie smiled weakly and Marie bent down to help. At least everyone was okay.

The next morning Sam gave Marie the day off, saying she'd done enough. Marie tried to protest but surrendered. She really could use a day off. As they were eating breakfast, the phone rang and Sookie answered. Marie watched her facial expressions change, from sadness to anger.

When she hung up Marie prodded her. "What is it?"

"Amy's dead and Jason's in jail for her murder. They're saying he's the serial killer." Sookie said in a monotone voice.

Marie clapped a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. She had really liked Amy. Thoughts swirling, she listened blankly as Sookie planned to go visit him.

Sam offered to give her a ride but Sookie refused and soon both left. Marie slowly got up and stumbled to the shower, trying to block out all thoughts and feelings.

She spent the rest of the day watching TV, not even bothering to put on pants. She wore a sports bra and a pair of boxers that she might have taken from a certain mutant. Which wasn't creepy at all.

Around lunchtime she numbly prepared a TV dinner, too tired to cook. As she was waiting for the microwave to beep, she heard the door open and Sookie babbling away.

Marie peeked her head around the door to see Sookie and Rene. Marie glanced down at what she was wearing. Fuck.

She tiptoed as quietly as possible and snuck around the corner, heading for the stairs as the pair wandered into the living room. She'd just gotten up the first flight when she heard Sookie call, "Marie?"

Marie didn't answer and she heard Sookie say, "She probably went out. Okay how about that lemonade?"

Marie breathed a sigh of relief and entered her small room. Her room was a mess, as she'd severely neglected it for several days now. Reluctantly, she bent down to make her bed, brushing aside several shirts and pants.

Just then she heard a loud commotion and Sookie scream. Marie froze for several seconds, and then pounded down the stairs. When she got there Rene and Sookie were gone. She darted to check the kitchen and all she saw was a pitcher of spilled lemonade.

Had the murderer come and attacked Rene and Sookie? Marie swore and raced around the house, checking for any signs of a struggle. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the front door was wide open. She raced out the door and stared around, looking for any sign of where they'd gone.

Jason's truck was parked outside, and she imagined that Rene must have been using it. Just then a new vehicle raced up the road, slamming to a halt right in front of her.

Sam jumped out of it and asked with intense ferocity, "Where is she?"

Marie shook her head helplessly, "I- She's not. There was a-"

Sam pushed past her, strangely enough sniffing around the house.

"Sam! We have to find Sookie and Rene." She screeched impatiently.

His sniffing became more pronounced and he pushed past her again. He started running swiftly towards the graveyard, pulling off layers of clothing. Completely bewildered, Marie sprinted after him, and her jaw dropped as he shifted into a dog.

"The fuck?" Marie exhaled, still chasing him. Still, she'd seen weirder things.

She followed him farther into the graveyard, still far behind him. She leapt over a grave and gasped when she saw Rene in the distance, standing over Sookie, hands around her throat. She barely had time to process this as she saw Sam the dog jump at him, biting at his neck.

Marie raced forwards as Rene turned his anger on the dog, kicking furiously at it. When she finally reached them, Sam had shifted back into himself. Rene looked stunned but continued kicking him.

Gasping for breath, Marie jumped forwards, tackling Rene to the ground. He rolled her over and put his hands around her neck, squeezing until it felt like all of her air was gone.

As she desperately tried to gain more air, his grip slackened and he started choking for air too. She could feel a thrumming in her body, electrifying and wonderfully powerful. She reached her hands up and grabbed his face tightly, hanging on for dear life. His eyes bulged and she could feel his life being sucked away, feel it surging into her.

A strand of drool leaked down Rene's face as his eyes stared at her, pleading with her. And then he dropped to the side, completely lifeless.

Sookie ran to her and grabbed her shoulders, trying to hug her. Almost immediately she started spasming, eyes wide in confusion. Marie stared at her, trying to rip herself away. Slowly, painfully, she pulled away, resisting the urge to feel Sookie's life force surge through her. She could hear Sookie's thoughts, and Sam's like a buzzing in the back of her mind.

She gasped with relief when she broke their connection, falling into the grass, breathing heavily.

Sookie lay a few feet away, trying to recover. Marie panted and said "Don't touch me. I'm not safe."

She was trying to keep a handle on her emotions. How had this happened? She had been cured. She had!

Sookie looked to her left and Marie followed her gaze. Lying nearby was a incinerated body, slowly smoking in the sun. "BILL!" Sookie screamed, tears leaking from her eyes. Sam sat up, extremely naked.

Sookie was panicking, begging Sam to help her. Marie would have but she couldn't touch Bill. She watched as they buried him, doubting that he would be able to recover. Her mind strayed back to what had just happened. Her powers had come back.

She slumped against the grave, trying to keep the tears inside. She should have prepared herself for this, been ready for it. But instead she'd allowed herself to hope, to believe that she'd really cured it.

She would never be able to touch someone skin to skin. She would never have a relationship with anyone. Distantly she could hear something buzzing in the back of her mind, annoying and persistent. She focused on it and almost screamed when she realized what it was.

_So much pain. It was Rene. Sookie's safe. Marie-what was that? She- with one hand- it was like- gotta move him. _

_Bill ohmygod Bill he's going to die. I can't . There's too much. And Rene. But Jason. _

Marie shook her head fiercely. This was all a dream. She wasn't touching Sookie which meant she shouldn't have her power. She shouldn't be able to read minds. But she could. What did this mean?


End file.
